Wakeboarding is an increasingly popular water sport, in which a rider maneuvers the board through the wake generated by a towing motor boat. The sport combines techniques of water skiing, snowboarding and surfing. Many of these techniques involve riding up the wake so that the energy of the wake launches the rider into the air, enabling the rider can do various airborne tricks.
One disadvantage of conventional wakeboard is the inability to harness the energy expended in mounting the wake to increase the height of the jump at the crest of the wake. What is needed is a device for use with the wakeboard that stores this energy until its ready to be released at the launch point.